Stalked
by Arogathan
Summary: About a boy named Alex on his quest to become a Pokemon master, inspired by his new lucario "friend". Male/Male Pokemon/Human M for later chapters ;
1. Stalked

Well, this is my first fanfic, and pretty much first time I ever write too, so there's probably huge fuck ups everywhere, to do with the story and grammar ;o I don't even know if I'm uploading this right. Oh well. Lol. Reviews would be awesome please.

* * *

><p>"Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" The alarm clock goes off. "No way." Alex mumbles and lays in silence for a moment "It can't already be 8." He looks up. "It is..." with the alarm clock still going, he lazily extends his arm to turn the thing off." Why the hell did I have to stay up tell 2?" Alex thought to himself regretting playing videogames late last night. "Oh well." He uncovers himself exposing his body, only covered with briefs and stands up off his bed, itching his short brown hair. He walks up to his dresser opening the drawers and picks some random clothing out, some jeans and a blue shirt with a few white lines across it. "Good enough I guess" he thinks. Still not adjusted to the light he decides to open his curtains, slowly to not hurt his eyes.<p>

While opening the curtains he notices some blue blob of color near the side of it so he opens it faster to see what it was. Maybe a little too fast, he blinded himself temporarily from the light. By the time his eyes adjusts to the light whatever there was gone. "Damn, I'm probably just imagining things" he thought.

Alex routinely makes his way to the kitchen. He notices his dad Frank already done with breakfast reading a newspaper at the table.

"Hey dad" he says while retrieving his basic wheat cereal and milk.

"Morning, lad". Frank says with a smile. Breakfast typically turns into the awkward silence it all ways is at this point.

Frank breaks the silence 5 minutes later when Alex is almost finished with his bowl. "Hey son"

"Yeah, dad?"

"It has only been a week and a half into your summer vacation, yet you seem to be up to nothing still."

Alex is silent for a moment, but responds. "Yeah, and?"

"...And I think you should do something." Frank responds.

"Well, I'm going to Darren's later today."

"No, no. I don't mean just today. I mean hobby wise, what are you going to do this summer?"

Alex thinks to himself for a moment. "You know dad, I really haven't thought of that."

"Well, you're 17, and I'd hate to do this to you kiddo, but if you don't find something soon I'm going to find you a job."

Alex's eyes open wide. "But I already do so many chores for you man, that's not a job enough?"

"Well, Alex, I just don't want you to waste a full summer."

"I'll find something, dad." Alex sighs. "But right now I'm gonna head out"

"All right then, I'll see you later then, son. And at least look for something"

"Okay dad, I will" Alex says with a smile and walks out to the door. "I love you dad!" He says cheerfully, as he does every day.

"I love you too son" With Franks usual response.

As Alex makes his way down his drive way he notices what a beautiful day it is out, the sun is shining, there aren't many clouds in the sky, the air has a lovely aroma of flowers from his dads garden. He thinks to himself "There is really no way I'm going to Darren's and be cooked up all day playing video games". So instead on the way to his house he walks to a different path to the lake to just chill out for a bit. Along the way all he hears is birds singing, and a few bugs chippering, but along the way he heard some rustles in the bushes, which stopped almost as fast as it begun. Alex stopped in his tracks. "I never heard of this trail having any Pokémon in it" he thinks. "What if it's some sort of scary boar like thing?" Hesitant but curious, Alex walks up to the piece of bush that was acting funky and looks closer, Nothing was there. "Damn, another weird thing happening today, odd." But by his nature he thinks nothing of it and carries on along his path to the lake.

Finally arriving to the lake, tired from his travels Alex looks for a nice spot to rest. He instantly spots a tree giving off some shade from the increasingly hot sun. "Perfect" he thinks with a smile. He sits down by the tree in the shade just gazing at the lake. Alex could see the beauty that was in front of him, and knew that if he brought along Darren he would have gotten bored fast and they would have to leave to do something more entertaining (like in Darren's mind, videogames). Alex almost meditating with what he finds perfect harmony with the scene around him finds himself falling asleep at the spot because of the short night before. "Well, a small nap won't hurt before I head back to Darren's." Alex quickly falls asleep.

Around 30 minutes later Alex starts to wake up. He looks along the distance with blurry eyes from just waking up still in his perfect peace and rubs them clean. He looks to the right about to get up and instantly sees something that's about to give him a heart attack, a blue monster. But he recognizes it, It's the same thing that was in front of his window, and probably in the bushes from earlier. Shocked Alex jumped up.

"Whoa, what the hell?" He shouts.

The beast looks at him also with wide eyes "_Please, stay calm_."

Alex even more freaked out now "How the hell do you talk without even moving your mouth?"

"_Telepathy._"

Alex sighs with relief. "Oh, then you're just a Pokémon then?"

"_Correct_"

"Well that doesn't give you any right at all you creep up on me all day, what is your problem?"

"_You reminded me of my master_" The beast says lowering its ears a little.

"Then why don't you just creep on him instead?" Alex is still uneasy.

The Pokémon lowers its ears even more. "_He... is gone now, you looked a lot like him so I wanted to say something but I didn't know how to approach you_."

"Oh..." Alex changes his mood almost completely now "Would it help if we talked about it?"

The expression on the Pokémon's face changes to a guilty look "_No, I shouldn't have approached you, I should leave_."

Alex now sympathetic for the beast "No, no it's fine, I'm not really doing anything anyway, we can talk a bit if you'd like."

The Pokémon showed a smile "_thanks_" and sits next to the boy.

"So, what are you anyway?" Alex asks.

The beast responds "_I'm a lucario_."

"A lucario? I never heard of that one... Sorry for acting so scared at the sight, I never paid much attention to Pokémon."

Lucario laughs "_Heh, I can see that being rather scary then_."

Alex shares a small laugh "So, you got a name?"

"_Yes, Steel_."

"Steel? Your trainer give you that?"

Steel smirks "_Yes, he wasn't too imaginative, and you_?"

"I'm Alex." Alex extends his hand for a handshake, Steel accepts. Alex thinks back to the morning were his dad said he had to find a hobby "You know, if you really have nothing going on to the point where you stalk people, you wanna just hang out with me?"

"_Like, be my new trainer_?"

"Yes, I guess in a official way of sounding." Alex smiles in anticipation.

Steels ears perk up "_Yes! I would love too_!"

"Great!" Alex pauses for a moment. "Let's go back home and get prepared then, I want to catch something today" he says cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Not too bad, was it? Let me know. I wanna be the very best. 3<p> 


	2. Becoming closer

On their way home Alex notices something at the path. "So, comfy bush?"

Steel blushes. "_Yeah, heh, I'm not the best stalker, am I_?"

"Yeah, I caught you both times!"

"_What, only both times?_" Steel says as he laughs for a moment.

Alex's eyes open wide, and he stops in his tracks. "Wait, how long have you been doing this?"

Steel laughs and slaps Alex's back, which didn't really slap, more of a thump from his soft paw. "_I'm only kidding, I only found you last night_."

"That's still rather creepy, you know."

Steels ears lower a little. "_Yeah... I'm sorry_"

"Hey, don't be" the boy puts his hand on the lucarios shoulder. "I can completely imagine the interest, and besides, how could you resist this?" Alex smirks.

"_Well, the main reason I found you intriguing was your aura, It seemed pure_."

Alex smiles "Well thanks! I try to be the best I can."

"_I can tell_."

The boy blushes. "Yeah..." Alex changes the subject. "Well, we're almost there!"

Alex and Steel make their way up the driveway to the rather small house, when lucario stops for some reason.

"What are you waiting for, man?" Alex raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Steel's ears lower again. "_Well usually at this point, my last trainer would lock me up in one of those Pokémon balls_" The lucario frowns. "_Something about not letting beasts in his home_."

"Aww." The boy knows the Pokémon must have gone through a lot. Alex hugs lucario, surprising him. "Don't worry; I wasn't even thinking of putting you in one of those. You are far too human like"

Lucarios eyes widen, but fall rather quickly returning the hug. "_Thanks, it means a lot_."

Alex breaks the quick hug. "Well, I'll show you inside."

The boy and the lucario make their way in the door. "Well, first off is the living room, which as you can tell, is just a sofa, and a cheap TV." The TV was blareing some Pokémon documentary. "And strait up connecting to that is the kitchen, containing the cheap refrigerator, and a cheap half broken microwave." Alex walks down the hall with lucario following and opens up a door. "This is my room. Yep, not much going on, just a cheap bed, some drawers, and a desk. Starting to see the pattern?" Alex takes a seat on the bed as the lucario copy's. "Dads room is just the same thing, and by that is just a bathroom and a study."

Alex gets up. "I'm hungry as hell, I'm going to make a sandwich." He thinks for a moment. "Would you like one? or what do you eat?"

"_I just eat whatever's offered, a sandwich sounds great_!" He says cheerfully.

Alex leaves the room. "I'm sure he won't mind if I look a bit closer." Lucario thinks. He stands up and opens one of his drawers, filled with just some jeans and cargo pants, and at the side some briefs. "Nothing special." Steel closes that drawer and try's opening the one under, but it's slightly stuck and has to pull a little harder. This drawer was filled with many colored shirts, not all just normal boy colors either, some pink and purple rather feminine shirts also were tucked in. "Well," Confirming in his mind. "I'm pretty sure this kid's gay, now."

Alex walks back in the room with 2 average sandwiches, containing just several pieces of pre-cut factory meat with bread, quickly shocked that lucario saw his clothes. "Oh, so you have seen my stuff?" He pauses for a moment. "Do you... understand?"

"_Yes_, _and_ _it appears you have a great taste in clothes!" _Steel chuckles.

Alex says while laughing. "Well thanks!" and sits on his bed, handing lucario a sandwich.

"_No, thank you_." he smiles quickly takes a huge bite of it.

"So, How long have you not had a trainer?" Alex asks hoping it won't hurt his feelings or anything.

"_Well, about a month I'd say_." Lucario puts his sandwich on his lap. "_He kind of deserved it, though_."

"wait what?" Alex's looks surprised. "You didn't, did you?"

"_No, I'd never do that, I'm too good natured_." He takes another bite. "_He owed a lot of people a lot of money, you see. He constantly barrowed money to bet on his matches, which he almost always lost._"

"Oh, I see..." Alex says stunned. "Did he get locked up in jail then?"

"_No, worst. A few massive guys met up with us on a path and dragged him away. I can only guess what happened next_."

Alex frowns. "I'm so sorry any of this happened to you, Steel. You don't deserve any of it." Alex grabs his hand to try to cheer him up. "I promise you, I will never, ever let any of this happen to you."

"_Thanks, you really, have no idea how much that means to me_." The lucario says while trying to hold in a tear.

Alex smiles and notices the lucario already finished his sandwich. "Hey, and if you are still hungry you can have the rest of mine." Lucario accepts.

"_Thanks, again. I haven't been eating much lately..._"

"I can imagine." Alex gets up and takes the only poke ball he has off his shelf . "Now let's go get a third!"

* * *

><p>A review would be cool, don't be afraid too. I want to get better =).<p> 


End file.
